Menace to Others
by dead-teddys
Summary: Jimmy has captured Johnny somehow, but things take a turn for the worse...Rated M for Strong Language.


Authors Note – Hehe, my first fanfic for JTHM. It's not that long, I might add to it but I highly doubt it.  
Enjoy and review please!  
Text in _Italics_ Is when a character is thinking.

DISCLAIMER – Johnny and Jimmy belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

**Menace to Others**

"I love the way, when you do _anything_, you're _always_ a menace to others."

_Menace to others? What the fuck is he on about? Menace to others…they fucking deserve it! Every last one…  
_Pacing…  
Continuous pacing, up and down the room, never stops pacing.  
The room was small, and dimly lit. In the middle of the room was Johnny, chained to a dinning table. Duck tape was covering his mouth not letting any sound escape his lips. He could see the grey ceiling and an old light fitting hanging down with no light bulb. He could make out that there was light coming in the room from a small dirty window on the wall facing him if he was to sit up (which he couldn't).  
The walls of the room were dark, almost black in colour and the room had a musty smell to it. He couldn't help but wrench at the smell.  
"Ahh…" The kidnapper breathed, finally leaning against the windowsill peering out onto the dark streets, holding a bottle of whiskey.  
"Mmhhmmphhmm!" Johnny tried to speak but the duck tape was rendering him to primitive sounds only.  
"What? Oh…" The kidnapper walked over to Johnny and ripped off the tape.  
"WHO THE FUCK _ARE_ YOU?" Johnny growled and screamed as soon as the tape was ripped from his mouth.  
"Oh me? Well…I am known by many names, hehe…But I guess you could call me Jimmy, or Mmy for short." He stuck out his tongue as Johnny scowled, slowly curling his lips into an angered grin. He moved back over to his previous position at the windowsill.  
"You. Untie me…_now_." Johnny spoke his words with a slightly mellow, but firm and powerful tone, something he had never shown before.  
"Noo! Neverr…I have caught my prey -HIC- and now you are mine! –HIC-" Jimmy managed to blurt out, completely pissed.  
"Your drunk…you're drunk! WHY?" Johnny was beginning to get frustrated as the tape on his arms and legs was cutting into his flesh the more he tried to escape.  
"I don't know! Hehee! I mean…I have you, the person I have been after for so long, taped to my table…and I'm still drinking…It doesn't make sense but then….does anything?" A slight giggle erupted from him as he moved closer towards Johnny.  
Jimmy swayed slightly and then smashed the bottle on the side of the table.  
"You…would look so good in pieces." Just at that moment Jimmy's eyes began to role into the back of his head and he tried to grab hold of the table as he fell backwards, accidentally cutting Johnny's hand, and part of the tape attaching him to the table.  
As Jimmy lay unconscious on the floor Johnny started to free himself from his bonds.  
As soon as he was free, he slid off the table and his feet landed on the floor with a soft thud. Jimmy had obviously removed his boots before taping him to the table…_Why?  
_Johnny looked down at the teenager sprawled out on the floor. Over in a far corner of the room he saw something shinning in the light, it was his dagger. He walked over to it and picked it up. Johnny moved back to looking over the teenager.  
"Hmm…Pretty good job, but not good enough." And with this, a swift and fluid motion he brought the knife down into Jimmy's right shoulder. Jimmy twitched and blood oozed from the wound but he didn't wake. After it seemed Jimmy had returned to his dream world Johnny gathered his things and left.

As Jimmy began to awake from the sleep he had been forced into, he felt a deep and burning pain in his right shoulder. He looked over to see a knife had been jammed right into his shoulder, until it poked its way through the other side. Jimmy automatically recognised it as Johnny's dagger and pulled it out to examine it. In the reflection of the dagger he saw a note taped to the wall behind him.  
Jimmy got up slowly as not to fall over, rubbing his head he grabbed the note and read it.

_Nice Try._

Reading these words gave Jimmy a warm and fuzzy feeling deep, down inside of him and he smiled as he jammed the knife into the wall. "Next time I will try harder…" He breathed as he slumped over the wall, a menacing grin on his face…  
"_Next time…_"


End file.
